battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AFOH/@comment-27015223-20151006084239/@comment-27015223-20151008142331
Hippogriff APC and derivatives IC: The Hippogriff APC is the third and final vehicle based off of the Griffin chassis. It is essentially a Pegasus IFV without the turret, granting it much more internal space. The internal space can be utilized in many many many different ways to allow for standard infantry-transport roles, command vehicle roles, ambulance roles (with the red cross sign and all armament removed), and any other role it may be needed to fulfill. The vehicle can be air dropped with full crew, passengers, and load out by being secured to a air drop pallet, and is amphibious with a top speed of 49mph in Sea State 0 and able to handle up to Sea State 3 like all of other vehicles of its family. Unlike the Griffin and Pegasus, which each have a crew of 3 (commander, gunner, driver) the Hippogriff, being an APC, only requires a crew of 2 (commander, driver). It has a standard armament of three 12.7mm heavy machine guns, the first mounted on the commander's cupola, with the other two mounted on remotely controlled weapons stations on either wing that are operated by the passengers. All three machine guns can be retained regardless of the internal configuration of the Hippogriff APC. With the expanded size and reduced crew, the Hippogriff can carry a full squad of 8 men internally, and also an expanded armory locker with more missiles, RPGs, rifle grenades, and extra ammunition. The specialized weapons like the grenade launchers still have only one of each in the locker. Protection is the same as the Griffin and Pegasus, with all round protection against 14.5mm AP rounds and frontal protection against 30mm APFSDS rounds. It is also equipped with the same APS and ERA. There are, however, two major derivatives of the Hippogriff APC that have specialized roles. The first of these is the Thunderbolt Mortar Carrier. The Thunderbolt gets rid of the two wing-mounted 12.7mm remote weapons stations and instead carries a 150mm Mortar. The mortar is a large, breech loaded weapon. Thanks to the advanced active suspension of the Griffin family of vehicles, the Thunderbolt doesn't need a special recoil absorbing mechanism for its mortar; just its own vehicle suspension. The special thing about the 150mm Mortar is that it fires the full range of howitzer ammunition already used by the Roland SPGH. With 2 in every A/AA Company's mortar section, and two full mortar platoons (8 total) in each A/AA Battalion's HQ and Support Company, they provide both company and battalion commanders with very powerful versatile organic indirect fire support. It has a crew of 5 (commander, gunner, driver, 2 loaders) The second major derivative of the Hippogriff APC is the Helios Self-Propelled Air Defense system. Like the Thunderbolt it gets rid of the two wing-mounted 12.7mm, but it replaces those weapons with the Helios Air Defense system. It consists of an advanced fire control radar that can track up to 100 targets at once, but also has a back up laser designator if the radar cannot be used for some reason. It is armed with a quadruple 30mm anti-air weapon system, the 30mm cannons are the same ones used by the Pegasus as part of its main armament alongside the 105mm low-pressure rifled gun. It is also armed with 4 Arrow SAMs. Both weapon systems utilize the radar and an advanced computer system to automatically track, target, and engage enemy aircraft. The missiles can also be switched to laser-guided mode, allowing them to potentially be used against ground targets. The gunner can also take manual control of the quad cannons and use them to target ground targets like enemy infantry. It has a crew of 3 (commander, gunner, driver). There are two full platoons (8 total) in each A/AA Battalion's HQ and Support Company, providing Battalion commanders with crucial air defense for situations when they are dropped behind enemy lines with hostile aircraft, as well as a versatile vehicle that can be used for anti-infantry roles.